Father and Son
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Papa, kira-kira kapan mama akan pulang ke rumah?". Pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuat L-Elf kesulitan menjawab mengenai keberadaan Haruto, ia hanya berharap suatu saat sang anak akan mengerti. Pairing L-Elf x Haruto. Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day #6.


Disclamer: Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise

Warning: Mengandung sedikit unsur romance karena lebih condong ke arah family.

Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day #6.

* * *

><p><strong>Father and Son<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekarang kondisi di bumi sudah jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan dahulu ketika ada peperangan besar antara Dorssia, ARUS dan JIOR, seolah-olah masa lalu kelam itu telah terkubur dan menjadi sebuah sejarah dengan adanya perdamaian antar ketiga negara itu. Tidak ada yang senang ketika mengungkit masa lalu kelam dimana terjadi pertumpahan darah yang memakan banyak korban, tapi bukan berarti semua masyarakat melupakan begitu saja jasa para pilot Valvrave yang menyelamatkan mereka.<p>

Di JIOR lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah rumah sederhana terlihat sosok anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun berambut perak dengan warna mata biru langit terang sedang menutup sebuah buku yang dibacanya, buku itu menceritakan tentang peperangan antara tiga negara sedang berlangsung di masa lalu. Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya dan ia merapikan buku lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dilihatnya sosok pria berambut perak sedang duduk santai menghadap balkon.

"Papa?" panggil sang anak ketika mendekati sosok sang pria.

Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan papa itu langsung menoleh ke arah sang anak dan ekspresi datar tidak pernah lepas dari wajah pria itu, tampaknya sang anak telah memaklumi papanya yang selalu berwajah datar dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah pria itu. Ia sering sekali melihat sang papa hanya terdiam di balkon ketika pria itu berada di rumah, tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu.

"Ternyata kau ada disini. Kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya pria itu.

"Sebentar lagi, papa sendiri tidak bekerja?" tanya sang anak balik.

"Aku juga akan pergi bekerja."

Sang anak hanya mengangguk paham, ia tahu pekerjaan papanya itu merupakan pekerjaan yang tidak biasa bagi warga JIOR. Papanya menjabat sebagai pimpinan tertinggi pasukan Dorssia dan jika sedang ada pekerjaan pria itu selalu meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah dan baru kembali beberapa waktu kemudian. Meski begitu komunikasi diantara mereka berdua tidak terputus, untuk apa ada kemudahan teknologi di bidang komunikasi jika tidak digunakan dengan baik?

"Papa, kira-kira kapan mama akan pulang ke rumah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut sang anak membuat pria bernama L-Elf ini tersenyum tipis dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Selalu saja seperti ini, L-Elf tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan sang anak dan sang anak sendiri tidak pernah memaksa dirinya untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Wajar saja jika sang anak ingin mengetahui kapan mamanya pulang ke rumah, tidak cukup jika harus memandang wajah sang mama dari foto saja.

Tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi anak yang egois dengan memaksakan kehendaknya.

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi ponsel, L-Elf langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berbincang kepada seseorang di telepon. Sang anak memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah dan sesekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan papanya itu, sepertinya pria itu mendapat misi atau semacamnya.

"Baik, serahkan saja padaku. _Blitzendegen."_

Sang anak tersenyum menatap papanya dan tidak lama pandangan mata mereka bertemu, entah kenapa pria yang lebih tua terdiam melihat senyuman anaknya. Senyuman yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Apa papa mendapatkan misi?"

"Begitulah."

"Kuharap papa jangan memaksakan diri, bagaimana pun juga aku masih ingin melihat papa kembali ke rumah ."

"Iya. Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini, setelah pulang sekolah kau langsung pulang ke rumah. Jika kau ingin keluar kau bisa meminta tetangga sebelah kita untuk menemanimu."

"Iya, papa terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, sampai jumpa papa."

"Iya."

Begitu pintu depan itu tertutup L-Elf hanya tersenyum tipis dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Ia memang mendapatkan perintah untuk kembali ke Dorssia sejenak dan memeriksa beberapa hal penting yang terjadi disana, sering sekali ia mendapatkan ajakan untuk tinggal di Dorssia tapi ia selalu menolaknya dan memilih untuk tinggal di JIOR dan menjalani kehidupan sederhana meski ia sedikit terlibat juga dalam urusan kemiliteran Dorssia.

.

.

.

Sang anak berambut perak ini memang anak yang mandiri, di usianya yang menginjak delapan tahun ia sudah bisa pergi ke sekolah sendiri dan melakukan beberapa akhitivitas lainnya, berbeda dengan beberapa anak seusianya yang masih harus diurus oleh kedua orangtuanya secara berlebihan karena anak tersebut ingin dimanja.

Ia tidak bisa egois seperti itu. Di rumah hanya ada dirinya dan sang papa, tidak mungkin ia terus menerus merepotkan sang papa demi memenuhi keegoisannya semata. Memang ada sosok kakak tetangga sebelah yang selalu berbaik hati untuk membantunya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan kakak itu. Ia ingin bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Sesampainya di sekolah ia menjalani kehidupan sekolah seperti biasa, ia juga memiliki teman-teman yang sering berbincang dengannya. Meski ia terlihat bahagia tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi jika perkataan salah seorang temannya selalu mengganggu benaknya, ketika kunjungan orangtua ke sekolah ia tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya datang dan yang selalu datang adalah kakak tetangga. Ia terdiam ketika sang guru membagikan selebaran mengenai kunjungan orangtua ke sekolah.

"Anak-anak, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya sekolah kita akan mengundang orangtua kalian untuk melihat kegiatan belajar kalian semua besok hari. Jadi ibu harap orangtua atau wali kalian akan datang."

"Iya."

Anak lelaki berambut perak ini terdiam menatap selebaran yang berada di tangannya, ia tidak tahu apakah papanya bisa menghadiri acara ini atau tidak. Tapi selama ini ketika ia meminta sang papa untuk datang pasti dijawab dengan tolakan secara halus, ia mengerti bahwa papanya adalah pemimpin militer yang cukup sibuk tapi ia ingin sekali saja orangtuanya datang ke acara ini.

"Ah, apakah tahun ini yang datang untuk melihatmu adalah kakak cantik itu atau orangtuamu?" tanya salah seorang teman anak itu.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya pelan.

"Orangtuamu tidak pernah datang setiap tahun bukan? Mungkin saja mereka memang tidak memperdulikanmu dan hanya kakak itu saja yang memperdulikanmu."

Ucapan itu membuat sang anak terdiam dan memasang wajah sendu, ia langsung saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap temannya itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang orangtuaku? Jangan sok tahu!"

Sang guru yang melihat kedua muridnya itu bertengkar langsung mendekati mereka dan berusaha menenangkan sang anak berambut perak itu. "Kalian tidak usah bertengkar. Hei, kamu tidak boleh bicara seperti itu kepadanya." Sang guru menatap muridnya yang memancing kondisi tidak kondusif itu dan sang anak hanya terdiam, ia mengajak sang anak berambut perak untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. "Orangtuamu pasti sibuk sehingga mereka tidak sempat datang kemari bukan?"

Anak laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan sang guru membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, ia tidak ingin anak ini merasa dibedakan hanya karena orangtuanya tidak pernah datang ke acara kunjungan orangtua.

"Kau bisa mengundang kakak yang selama ini datang untuk menemanimu besok, ibu yakin dia pasti mau menemanimu. Tapi kau bisa berbicara dengan orangtuamu untuk datang ke acara ini."

"Iya, _sensei_..."

"Baik anak-anak, ayo kita kembali belajar."

Sang guru berusaha mengembalikan suasana kelas menjadi kondusif dan mulai mengajar, anak laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya terdiam dengan buku teks di tangannya dan memperhatikan pelajaran dengan seksama. Ia masih teringat dengan ucapan temannya itu yang membuatnya merasa sedih.

* * *

><p>Ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba sang anak langsung berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Tentu saja ia mengingat ucapan papanya dengan jelas dan ia ingin menjadi anak baik yang menuruti nasihat orangtua, sesekali pandangan manik birunya memperhatikan beberapa anak seusianya yang sedang bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa anak-anak itu terlihat bahagia ketika bersama dengan kedua orangtua mereka, apalagi ketika ia melihat ada beberapa temannya yang dijemput oleh kedua orangtuanya.<p>

Mana mungkin sempat sang papa menjemput dirinya? Bahkan ketika ia pulang ke rumah pun terkadang ia tidak bertemu dengan papanya karena sang papa sibuk bekerja dan mereka baru bisa bertemu ketika pagi hari saat sarapan, saat-saat ia bersama dengan papanya itu terasa cukup singkat tapi ia tidak menolak ketika sang papa pergi bekerja. Ia yakin papanya akan pulang ke rumah dan memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ah! Kamu baru pulang sekolah?"

Sang anak berambut perak terdiam di depan pagar rumahnya dan menoleh ke sebelahnya, ia melihat sosok gadis berambut biru panjang yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan memperhatikan gadis itu. "Iya, Rukino nee-chan. Rukino nee-chan sendiri baru pulang?"

"Iya. Apa kamu sudah makan? Di rumahku ada beberapa makanan, apa kau mau makan di rumahku?"

"Terima kasih tapi papa bilang aku harus segera pulang ke rumah."

"Seperti biasa papamu adalah orang yang _strict_ terhadap ucapannya, kalau begitu aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu. Ayo mampir dulu."

Rukino mengajak sang anak untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan anak ini menurutinya, sang anak beberapa kali datang ke rumah Rukino dan ia tahu sang gadis hanya tinggal sendirian saja. Sesekali ia datang ke rumah ini untuk menemani Rukino dan sejak saat itu mereka menjadi akrab, Rukino juga selalu memanjakan dirinya tapi sang anak tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada Rukino. Ia melihat Rukino berada di dapur dan ia mendekatinya, Rukino yang sudah selesai menghangatkan masakan buatannya hanya tersenyum dan menyiapkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu di sekolah tadi? Menyenangkan?"

"Ah? Biasa saja, tapi besok ada kunjungan orangtua ke sekolah."

"Begitu? Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku datang lagi?"

Sang anak terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Rukino memperhatikan anak laki-laki berambut perak itu yang tersenyum. "Aku ingin mencoba bertanya dulu kepada papa, mungkin saja papa bisa datang ke sekolah."

Rukino tersenyum saja dan memberikan masakan buatannya kepada sang anak, setelah mereka mengobrol bersama sang anak memutuskan untuk pamit dan pulang ke rumahnya. Rukino hanya bisa memaklumi bahwa sang anak harus tidak manja seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

"Pasti berat menjadi dirinya..."

.

.

.

Sang anak telah sampai di rumah dan ia menaruh masakan buatan Rukino di meja, ia tersenyum dan memakan makanan itu seorang diri. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore, ia memang tahu bahwa papanya akan pulang terlambat dan ia hendak membereskan beberapa barang yang berantakan. Setelah selesai menikmati makanannya itu, ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan untuk bersih-bersih.

"Setidaknya saat papa pulang nanti ia bisa langsung istirahat." gumam sang anak.

Ia mulai merapikan kamarnya dan kamar sang papa, terkadang ia tidak melakukannya dengan baik tapi ia ingin meringankan beban sang papa dengan melakukan hal sederhana seperti ini. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha keras untuk meringkan beban L-Elf di rumah. Saat ia sedang asyik merapikan kamar, ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Papa?"

Ia langsung keluar kamar dan membuka pintu tapi betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang berada di hadapannya, sang pemuda hanya tersenyum ke arahnya dan membelai rambut perak anak laki-laki ini. Entah kenapa belaian pemuda itu terasa menenangkan.

"Ternyata kamu sudah besar." ujar sang pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Eh?" tanya sang anak laki-laki bingung, ia memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama seperti berusaha mengingat siapa sosok di hadapannya itu dan ketika ia mengingatnya langsung saja ia memeluk sosok itu. "Mama!"

"Aku pulang."

Pemuda itu─Haruto─langsung membalas pelukan anak laki-laki itu, sang anak melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Haruto dengan erat dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Haruto bisa merasakan bahwa sang anak terlihat sangat bahagia, ia mengikuti sang anak dan memperhatikan rumah yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan ini.

"Sudah lama mama tidak kemari, aku senang sekali mama bisa datang ke rumah." ujar sang anak dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Maaf ya, aku meninggalkanmu dalam waktu lama." ujar Haruto dengan senyuman sendu.

"Kenapa mama tidak bilang ke papa kalau mau datang kemari?"

"Jangan beritahu papamu, ini rahasia kita berdua."

"Eh? Tapi pasti papa senang jika bertemu dengan mama."

Haruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan ia melihat sang anak langsung mendekati kulkas lalu mengeluarkan es krim, pemuda berambut cokelat ini membelai rambut sang anak dan mereka menikmati es krim bersama. Ia tahu pasti anaknya ini merasa sangat kesepian karena sudah lama tidak melihat dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Haruto.

"Hmm, semuanya baik-baik saja. Ah!" Sang anak baru ingat sesuatu dan ia meninggalkan Haruto sejenak, pemuda berambut cokelat itu membiarkannya dan tidak lama ia melihat sang anak kembali dengan selebaran di tangannya. "Ini, tadi guruku memberikan selebaran ini. Apa mama bisa datang besok untuk acara kunjungan sekolah?"

"Maaf, mama disini hanya sebentar saja jadi tidak bisa menghadiri acara kunjungan sekolahmu. Bagaimana dengan papa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini ketika papa pulang, tapi bukankah lebih bagus jika papa dan mama datang bersama?"

Haruto terdiam mendengar ucapan sang anak dan ia menatap selebaran yang berada di tangannya, anak laki-laki berambut perak ini tersadar dengan ucapannya dan ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku egois, ma."

"Kamu tidak egois, tenang saja."

Haruto membelai rambut sang anak dengan lembut dan sang anak tersenyum lalu memperhatikan Haruto dengan seksama, sang anak tidak pernah mempermasalahkan mengenai latar belakang keluarganya terutama mengenai kedua orangtuanya dan ia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Haruto. Haruto menatap manik biru sang anak dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau memang anakku ya, warna matamu sama denganku dan warna rambutmu seperti papamu." gumam Haruto.

"Tentu saja, wajar saja jika aku mirip dengan papa dan mama." ujar sang anak bangga.

Haruto menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang anak dan memperhatikan jendela, tampaknya malam sudah tiba dan ia memperhatikan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Ia merasa L-Elf tidak akan pulang ke rumah dalam waktu dekat, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum sendu dan perubahan ekspresinya itu disadari oleh sang anak.

"Apa mama ingin bertemu dengan papa?"

Satu pertanyaan sederhana memang tapi itu bagai pukulan telak untuk Haruto. Tentu saja ia ingin bertemu dengan L-Elf, sangat ingin malah tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. "Yang penting mama bisa bertemu denganmu dan itu membuatku merasa lega."

"Lega?"

"Iya, terakhir kali mama melihatmu itu ketika kamu masih kecil dan sekarang kamu sudah tumbuh besar seperti ini. Kamu tidak merepotkan papa bukan?"

"Aku bahkan membantu pekerjaan rumah agar papa bisa beristirahat jika lelah bekerja. Aku anak yang baik 'kan ma?"

"Iya, kamu anak yang baik. Mama bangga dan sayang denganmu."

Sang anak tersenyum riang ketika Haruto memujinya, rasanya ada seseorang yang menghargai dirinya. Ia merasa bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang mama. Haruto memperhatikan isi rumah dan ada beberapa bagian rumah yang tampak berantakan, ia berjalan mendekati kamar dan hendak membereskannya. Sang anak langsung mengikuti Haruto untuk membantu melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan mereka melakukannya bersama.

"Sebaiknya mama membantu kamu membereskan rumah ya?"

"Iya ma, terima kasih."

Tidak terasa semua bagian rumah sudah rapi dan mereka duduk di sofa untuk beristirahat, sang anak menghela napas panjang dan menggenggam tangan Haruto dengan erat, Pemuda berambut cokelat itu memperhatikan sang anak dan hanya tersenyum tipis, sesekali mereka berbincang dan bercanda dengan riang layaknya orangtua dan anak pada umumnya.

"Papa pasti senang saat mengetahui aku membereskan rumah dengan bersih, semua berkat bantuan mama. Terima kasih mama." ucapnya.

"Iya, terima kasih kembali."

Haruto hanya memandang ke arah balkon rumah dan ia teringat bahwa dahulu ia dan L-Elf sering menghabiskan waktu bersama disana, bercengkrama dan bermesraan disana. Ia menghela napas dan bangkit dari sofa lalu membelai rambut perak sang anak, anak laki-laki itu hanya memandang Haruto dengan tatapan bingung ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum sendu.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya mama untuk pergi, kamu hati-hati di rumah ya."

"Eh? Mama mau pergi lagi? Kenapa tidak menginap saja disini?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku harus pergi karena ada hal penting yang harus diurus."

"Begitu? Baiklah, hati-hati mama."

Haruto membelai kembali rambut sang anak dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut, ia hendak membuka pintu dan sang anak menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Haruto memperhatikan sosok anak laki-laki berambut perak itu dan ia melihat sang anak tersenyum bahagia.

"Jika mama sempat, datanglah kemari lagi. Kuyakin papa pasti sangat merindukan mama sama sepertiku yang merindukan mama."

"Iya. Tolong sampaikan pada papamu bahwa... aku sangat mencintainya."

"Papa juga mencintai mama, aku tahu itu."

"Syukurlah. Aku juga mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai papamu."

"Terima kasih mama, hati-hati di jalan."

Sang anak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan Haruto untuk keluar dari rumah, ketika pintu itu tertutup semuanya kembali sepi. Sang anak terdiam dan tersenyum tipis lalu memutuskan untuk menuju ruang tamu dan menunggu kedatangan papanya dengan memegang selebaran di tangannya. Tidak lama bel pintu terdengar dan sang anak bergegas membuka pintu, ia tersenyum melihat sosok sang papa yang pulang.

"Papa? Selamat datang." ujar sang anak.

"Iya, kamu baik-baik saja di rumah? Ternyata aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraan." ucap L-Elf yang segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan diikuti oleh sang anak.

Pandangan manik ungu L-Elf memperhatikan sekeliling dan ia melihat kondisi rumah tampak lebih rapi dibandingkan tadi pagi, ia tahu anaknya itu memang sering membantu untuk membereskan rumah tetapi tidak bisa serapi ini. L-Elf berjongkok demi menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak dan menatapnya yang hanya tersenyum senang saja, sang anak mengacungkan tangan dan membuat tanda _Victory _dengan kedua jarinya lalu memasang senyuman kepada sang papa.

"Aku yang membereskan rumah ini dibantu dengan mama. Bagaimana pa? Rapi 'kan?"

L-Elf terdiam ketika sang anak mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia menatap kembali anaknya dan senyuman mengembang di wajah anak itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir bahwa sang anak berbohong padanya.

"Iya, rapi sekali."

"Tadi mama datang kemari dan─ah mama memintaku untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari papa."

"Kenapa kamu jadi tidak ingin menceritakan kepada papa? Tidak apa cerita saja."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan mama untuk merahasiakannya."

"Dasar anak nakal."

L-Elf langsung berdiri dan hanya mengacak-acak rambut perak sang anak, ia menatap ke arah balkon rumahnya dan terdiam. Sang anak tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba papanya terdiam lalu ia menarik ujung seragam L-Elf dan memperlihatkan selebaran yang berada di tangannya itu.

"Papa, besok ada kunjungan orangtua ke sekolah. Tadi aku meminta mama untuk datang tapi ia tidak bisa dan mama menyarankanku untuk mengajak papa, aku juga ingin papa datang ke acara kunjungan besok. Apa papa bisa?"

Sang anak melihat wajah papanya dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi yang tidak pernah sang papa perlihatkan di hadapannya, sebuah senyuman yang terkesan sedih. Baru pertama kali ia melihat sang papa memasang ekspresi seperti itu, ternyata di balik wajah datarnya sang papa bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Iya, papa akan datang."

"Terima kasih, aku sayang papa."

"Papa juga sayang kamu."

"Ah, tadi sebelum mama pergi dari rumah dia bilang padaku bahwa ia menitipkan pesan kepada papa. Mama bilang kalau ia sangat mencintai papa, aku juga yakin papa mencintai mama 'kan?"

"Iya, aku sangat mencintainya."

L-Elf langsung saja menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang anak dan menggenggam tangan anak laki-lakinya itu lalu membawanya ke kamar. "Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu tidur. Besok papa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih papa. Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur juga."

L-Elf keluar dari kamar sang anak dan menutup pintunya, ia langsung berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya dan menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Lagi-lagi ia memperlihatkan ekspresi sendu di wajahnya dan hanya memukul pelan dinding dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu dari sang anak dan ia tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa pria berambut perak ini kembali menitikkan air mata untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun berlalu.

"Haruto."

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya di ruang kelas, semua orangtua sudah datang untuk melihat anak mereka belajar. Kegiatan kunjungan orangtua ke sekolah adalah untuk memperhatikan perkembangan anak mereka di kelas lalu mereka akan berkonsultasi dengan wali kelas tentang anak mereka. Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah anak berambut perak itu ketika ia datang bersama dengan seorang pria berambut berak dan gadis berambut biru panjang. Sesekali terdengar bisikan para orangtua yang melihat penampilan sang pria yang memakai seragam Dorssia.<p>

"Ah, akhirnya orangtuamu datang." ucap sang guru kepada anak berambut perak ini.

"Papaku dan Rukino nee-chan datang untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini, _sensei._" ujar sang anak berambut perak itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sang guru hanya tersenyum melihat sosok L-Elf dan Rukino, selama ini ia hanya melihat Rukino saja dan kali ini ia turut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan muridnya ketika sang papa memutuskan untuk datang. L-Elf sendiri tidak memperdulikan orangtua lain yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh karena datang ke sekolah dengan memakai seragam militer Dorssia. L-Elf hanya memperhatikan sang anak yang terlihat bahagia karena mengetahui dirinya datang dan ia melihat sang anak yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan gurunya.

Setelah kegiatan kunjungan selesai, beberapa orangtua murid terutama para wanita mendekati L-Elf dan berusaha berbincang padanya. L-Elf memang memiliki wajah yang rupawan sehingga wajar jika ada saja perempuan yang ingin mendekatinya, Rukino sendiri langsung mendekati sang anak berambut perak untuk mengajaknya pulang. Ketika ada kegiatan kunjungan seperti ini jam pulang sekolah menjadi lebih cepat.

"Anda adalah papa anak itu? Anda datang kemari bersama istri Anda?"

"Istri? Rukino Saki? Gadis itu hanyalah tetanggaku dan tidak mungkin menjadi istriku."

"Bagaimana dengan istri Anda?"

"Maaf, saya tidak tertarik untuk membicarakan kehidupan pribadi."

L-Elf langsung berjalan mendekati sang anak lalu membawanya dan Rukino untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas karena acara kunjungan kelas sudah selesai. Jika diperhatikan secara sekilas mereka bertiga bagaikan sebuah keluarga tapi Rukino bukanlah bagian dari keluarga mereka, Rukino hanyalah tetangga yang seperti menjaga sang anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan papanya dengan erat seperti tidak ingin dilepaskan, lagipula hari ini adalah hari dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama dengan papanya.

"L-Elf." panggil Rukino pelan.

"Ada apa Rukino Saki?" tanya L-Elf datar.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengajak anakmu jalan-jalan?"

"Iya," L-Elf memperhatikan sang anak dan tersenyum tipis padanya. "Kita akan pergi menemui mama, apa kau akan ikut dengan papa?"

"Eh? Kita akan menemui mama? Iya! Aku ingin bertemu dengan mama."

Rukino terdiam mendengar ucapan sang anak dan ia menundukkan wajahnya lalu memutuskan berjalan lebih dulu daripada mereka, sedangkan L-Elf menggenggam tangan sang anak dan membawanya. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mobil dan L-Elf mengemudikan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan sedang, Rukino yang duduk disamping anak laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, semuanya terasa sangat sepi. Sang anak merasa bingung dengan situasi yang sunyi seperti ini, ia sedikit menoleh ke kursi belakangnya dan melihat buket bunga mawar berwarna putih.

'Bunga? Apa bunga itu untuk mama?' batin sang anak.

Tidak lama mobil pun berhenti dan L-Elf segera keluar dari mobil lalu mengambil buket bunga yang berada di kursi belakang mobilnya. Rukino terlihat tetap menundukkan wajahnya dan menggenggam tangan sang anak laki-laki dengan erat, bahkan terlalu erat sampai sang anak sedikit merasa kesakitan.

"Rukino nee-chan, sakit." ucap sang anak.

"Ah, maaf." gumam Rukino pelan yang melonggarkan genggaman tangannya.

L-Elf tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mulai berjalan mendahului mereka, sang anak ingin menyusul tapi Rukino masih menahan tangannya dan ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak. Ia menatap manik biru terang sang anak dan wajahnya pun terlihat sendu, Rukino tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan air mata mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Sang anak terkejut melihatnya dan ia menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Kenapa Rukino nee-chan menangis?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Mungkin papamu tidak pernah menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu, bukan berarti ia ingin menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin kamu mengetahui yang sebenarnya di saat yang tepat, kurasa aku sendiri juga memaksanya agar ia segera mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu demi kebaikanmu juga. Berjanjilah padaku setelah kamu mengetahui semuanya kumohon... kumohon untuk mengerti..."

Rukino langsung bangun dan masih menggenggam tangan sang anak lalu mereka berjalan, meski sosok L-Elf sudah jauh dari mereka tapi Rukino tahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Sang anak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia memang belum pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini dan tidak lama Rukino menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga sang anak. Manik biru langit sang anak terkejut ketika melihat papanya bersimpuh di depan sebuah nisan dan buket bunga mawar berwarna putih terletak di depannya.

"Papa, ini nisan siapa?" tanya sang anak yang mendekati L-Elf.

"Ini nisan mamamu." ujar L-Elf pelan.

"Eh? Tapi kemarin mama datang menemuiku pa! Kalau ini nisan mama berarti yang kemarin menemuiku siapa? Tolong jawab pa."

L-Elf sudah mengira anaknya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia menatap sang anak dan tersenyum sendu sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang anak. Rukino yang melihatnya hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, ia juga sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Bagi Rukino yang terlanjur mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi membuat dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari kehidupan keluarga ini.

"Kurasa Haruto sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sehingga pergi untuk menemuimu, mengingat ia meninggal ketika kau baru berusia satu tahun. Kamu adalah anak yang sangat ia harapkan, tapi ia mulai kehilangan seluruh ingatannya karena _runes _miliknya semakin menipis dan ia pun meninggal."

"Papa? Jadi sebenarnya selama ini papa hanya bisa memperlihatkan foto mama padaku karena mama sudah─"

L-Elf tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang anak dan memperhatikan nisan yang mengukir nama Haruto dengan indahnya, masih teringat dengan jelas di benaknya bagaimana suka dukanya melalui peperangan besar itu bersama dengan Haruto, bagaimana mereka mendapatkan kedamaian, bagaimana ia menyatakan perasaanya pada Haruto, bagaimana ia melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Haruto, bagaimana ia membangun sebuah keluarga kecil dengan Haruto sampai bagaimana Haruto pergi meninggalkannya. Ingatan itu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari benaknya.

Rukino yang juga ikut berjuang dalam peperangan bersama dengan mereka menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui awal keduanya menjadi pasangan kekasih. Awalnya ia mengalami patah hati karena Haruto yang dicintainya memutuskan untuk memilih L-Elf, tapi ia merelakannya dan memutuskan akan tetap berada di dekat mereka sebagai teman dan akan menjaga anak yang dilahirkan Haruto. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri dan sudah delapan tahun ia menepati janji itu.

Rukino memperhatikan L-Elf dan ini adalah kedua kalinya ia melihat ekspresi kesedihan dari wajah dingin pria itu, yang pertama adalah saat pemakaman Haruto dan ia menyadari bahwa L-Elf sangat kecewa saat itu. Sang anak yang melihat ekspresi kesedihan papanya itu hanya bisa terdiam, tentu ia sendiri masih tidak percaya karena kemarin ia masih bisa menyentuh sang mama dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi melihat sosok sang papa yang seperti ini membuat sang anak percaya bahwa yang diucapkan papanya itu benar.

"Pantas saja aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mama, pantas saja teman-temanku selalu bertanya dimana mamaku dan ketika aku bertanya tentang mama pasti papa tidak bisa menjawabnya secara jelas. Ternyata─"

Sang anak langsung saja mendekati nisan Haruto dan menatap buket bunga mawar yang ada, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai menangis dalam diam. Ia memang tidak mengingat dengan jelas kenangannya dengan sang mama dan hanya bisa melihat sosok itu dari foto, ia tidak pernah bertanya kepada papanya mengenai keluarganya yang berbeda karena kedua orangtuanya sesama lelaki. Ia tidak pernah bertanya akan hal itu dan memang mencintai kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa mama sangat merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau merindukan mama?"

Sang anak mengangguk pelan dan menatap nisan itu dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kelopak matanya, tentu saja ia merasa sedih ketika mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi. Rukino mendekati anak laki-laki itu dan memberikan bunga mawar putih di tangannya, gadis ini membelai rambut perak sang anak dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Ayo kamu berikan bunga ini untuk mama dan berdoa agar dia baik-baik saja disana."

Sang anak menatap bunga mawar putih yang berada di genggamannya dan meletakkan bunga itu atas nisan Haruto dan tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ia pernah bertemu dengan sang mama kemarin. L-Elf yang menatap anaknya itu hanya terdiam dan menatap langit biru yang cerah, entah kenapa langit itu seperti mengingatkannya akan warna manik Haruto.

'Haruto, anak kita sudah tumbuh besar. Kau pasti senang melihatnya jika kau bisa berada di sisi kami.'

'Terima kasih telah menjaganya Mikhail, aku mencintaimu.'

L-Elf seperti mendengar bisikan Haruto di telinganya, ia langsung menoleh ke sampingnya dan ternyata tidak ada siapapun disana. Ia kembali memperhatikan sang anak yang tampaknya sudah selesai memberikan bunga dan mengikuti langkah Rukino untuk mendekatinya. Pria ini hanya tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan wajahnya, ternyata ia masih bisa mendengar suara Haruto yang berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Haruto."

Sang anak sudah berada disamping L-Elf dan ia bisa melihat wajah sang papa yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, ia memang masih merasakan kesedihan itu tapi melihat sang papa yang berusaha tersenyum itu membuatnya merasa lega. Setidaknya ia mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuanya saling mencintai meski kematian memisahkan cinta mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang, kamu bisa mengunjungi mama lain kali jika kamu mau."

"Iya, papa. Tapi kita pergi bersama 'kan untuk menemui mama?"

"Tentu saja, karena mama ingin bertemu dengan kita."

**The End**

A/N: Kembali lagi dengan Yami-chan dan kali ini fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #6. Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun acara ini berlangsung dan saya menikmati acara ini setiap tahunnya. Kali ini saya membuat cerita L-Elf x Haruto dengan sang anak di dalamnya, mungkin unsur Romance L-Elf dan Haruto sedikit sekali tapi saya menikmati menulis cerita ini dan semoga yang membacanya juga menikmati cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya... ^^


End file.
